


Pit Stop

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam stops his brother for a quick stop, but it isn’t the type Dean thought it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own, don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood!!~

They pull off to the side of the road to piss all the time. When there’s no cheap diner or even worse motel for miles they don’t really have a choice. 

 

“Pull over up here,” Sam says causally after three and a half hours straight of driving.

 

Dean stops munching on his twislers and pulls off where Sam had pointed. 

 

“You gotta take a leak?” Dean asked, looking around, the candy hanging out of his mouth.

 

Sam shrugged silently, keeping his eyes locked on the woods that stood on either side of the road. When Sam pushed open the door and stepped out he waited a long moment before bending his head back into the car.

 

“You coming?” Sam asked. Making it more of a statement then a question.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and yanked off his seat buckle. “What? You need help going potty Sammy? Didn’t I do a good enough job teaching you all the nifty tricks of-“

 

“Shut up Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes. He waved his hand for Dean to follow and started walking deeper into the woods. 

 

Dean cursed loudly as he stumbled across a branch. “Come on Sam. You’re worse then a dog, just pick a spot!”

 

Sam dug his hands into his pocket as he turned to face his brother. 

 

He pulled out a travel size bottle of lube. 

 

“I was,” he said, jerking the bottle in his brother’s face, “going to let you have some fun. But-“ he slid the bottle back in his pocket, “I’m starting to think I’ll just have some of my own fun. Thank you very much.”

 

Dean’s face scrunched. “Wait…what? I though you needed to-“ when the realization of what his brother was really trying to get at finally hit him, everything changed. 

 

That and having Sam slam him up against the closest tree made everything fall into place for him. But Dean being who he was

 

“Ohh…Sammy, you naughty boy. So what was it?” Dean asked coyly, “Was it me rocking to BOC? Or was it because I’m just that good looking and you can’t help yourself?”

 

“If you don’t shut up,” Sam whispered, lips grazing over his skin, “I’m going to head back to the car. And when we finally do get to a motel, we’ll be getting two rooms.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes in mockery but didn’t let Sam see the flash of panic that shot through him. After all, Sam had been known to torture Dean in the cruelest of ways. 

 

But, Dean realizes as Sam pressed in closer, today wasn’t going to be one of the days. 

 

Sam twisted his arms around his brother’s neck and brought their lips together. He pressed hard against Dean while he attacked his mouth, only slowing when Dean started to return the action.

 

Sam pulled away breathlessly, grinned and loosened his arms from Dean’s neck to rest on his shoulders.

 

Dean smiled back as Sam pushed him down. 

 

So maybe it wasn’t the kind of pit stop Dean had thought it was but that was a good thing. ‘Cause after all this was a heck of a lot more fun.


End file.
